Raidō Namiashi
is a Tokubetsu Jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure. Personality From what has been seen of him, he is a calm and collected person even during battle. He is also described as strict and methodical in his actions. Appearance Raidō's most distinct feature is probably the wheal-like scar on his face- running across the bridge of his nose and down across the left side of his face. He has brown spiky hair, dark eyes and wears the standard attire of the Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and the standard flak jacket. He also tends to wear small appendages on his hand ranging from black bandages to metal rings on his fingers. Abilities Despite the handful of fights he has been in, Raidō has yet to be seen in extended combat. Given that he was a bodyguard for the Third Hokage, and that the Sound Four needed to activate their cursed seals in order to defeat him and Genma, it is likely that he is a formidable fighter. It was shown that when Hidan and Kakuzu attempted to kill Kotetsu and Izumo, Raidō successfully attacked and fended off Kakuzu with a unique sword called , which resembles a katana with a darkened, non-reflective surface. Part I Chūnin Exams arc During the final rounds of the Chūnin Exams Raidō stays in the box seat with the Third Hokage. He keeps the Third informed about what is going on and communicates the Third's wishes to the other ninja involved with the exams. When the invasion of Konoha begins, Raidō is attacked by the Sound Four, disguised as the Fourth Kazekage's bodyguards, to keep him from helping the Third Hokage. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Raidō is sent on a mission with Genma Shiranui, Iwashi Tatami, and Shizune. During a break on their way back, Raidō and Genma encounter the Sound Four. In order to beat Raidō the Sound Four had to activate level two of their cursed seals, leaving Raidō gravely injured and in need of medical attention. Shizune stabilises their conditions and takes them back to Konoha for further treatment. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Raidō appears in Part II as a member of the Nijū Shōtai. In the anime the team is showing scoping out a known Akatsuki base where they accost an associate of the organisation. After stating that they would send him to Ibiki to be interrogated, they then launched a stake-out of the area. They are later seen assisting Asuma Sarutobi's team in the fight against Akatsuki. After Hidan and Kakuzu are distracted by Aoba's crows, Raidō, dressed in black, attempts a sneak attack on Kakuzu with Kokutō, however, Kakuzu was able to defend against it, but by doing so Raidō learns some valuable information about Kakuzu's abilities and gives Kotetsu and Izumo a chance to get away. He is later shown at Asuma's Funeral, Mourning for his loss. Shinobi World War Arc After the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Allied Shinobi Forces learn that Akatsuki's forces will be marching through the Land of Frost. Raidō is sent there to organise the evacuation of daimyō and the other citizens of the country. Afterwards, he is tasked with guarding a daimyō safe house along with Genma Shiranui. While on duty, he and Raidō have a light conversation about the daimyō and their medal naming medals. Raidō says that they're really taking it easy as such a time even coming up with the names for the medals they would hand out after the war. Genma tells him however, not to to make fun of them as it was their job and that without medals they wouldn't know what was honourable and what wasn't. Genma then tells his that if he just stands around thinking of medals, he'd never get one, then tells him to look alive as they were going to relocate soon. As the black half of Zetsu locates the daimyō he is intercepted by Mei Terumī. Raidō alongside Genma, Chōjūrō and some other Kirigakure ninja arrive shortly after to back her up. Trivia * "Namiashi" means "walking pace" while "Raidō" means "following blindly". * According to the databook: ** His favourite phrase is . References